Graduation : Life is Not That Easy
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: "Kita gunakan cast namja tanpa yeoja satupun!"/ OFFICIAL PAIR, WARNING: YAOI /BL/BOYXBOY/"What the hell with this fxxkin fujoshi again!"/"Itu Kim Mingyu! Ini pelanggaran hukum!" /The day is coming, mengejar para cast, memaksa sepasang sahabat untuk memerankan mini-drama YAOI? / "Mingyu-ya ini tak ada dalam naskah" / persetan dengan naskah! Seventeen-BAP-EXO-BTS-iKON-Winner-OOC
1. Chapter 1

**GRADUATION**

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

Cast :

iKON B.I & Bobby

Seventeen Jeonghan & Dino

Winner Seungyoon & Taehyun

BAP Zelo

BTS Jungkook

OOC Yuuya & Ryu

And other cayst

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie is MINE! And always belong to me!

Genre : Life-School/poprock(?)#plakk/komedi garing/friendship

Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini.

A/N : Sebenernya FF ini gue dedikasikan buat my lovely baby L Hanazawa, karena kegilaan kita sama dedek2 baru so, terima aja kalo kita berdua muncul sebagai OOC

And then, please just call me Evil.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Rin Tsukuyomi Present_

.

桜木 優矢 … 하루 김

.

.

"Hey brengsek kemari kau!"

Suara derap kaki yang berlari menyusuri koridor menggema membuat beberapa siswa Daehan High School yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu hanya bergeser memberi jalan bagi keduanya.

Well adegan Kim Jiwon dan Kim Hanbin yang berlarian sambil memaki itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan keduanya, dan mereka bisa tebak kejadian yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Bruakkk

Nah kan, saat dua orang itu membuat keributan, akan ada 'evil' Yang akan melerai mereka. Namanya saja evil, jangan berfikir ia akan melerainya dengan cara baik-baik. Karena nyatanya Hanbin yang berlari didepan sudah tersungkur dilantai dengan wajah yang mendarat mulus, sedangkan Jiwon? Jangan ditanya, dia yang berlari mengejar Hanbin tersandung oleh kakinya dan ikut tersungkur –menimpa Hanbin.

"Hey dude! Kalian berdua sudah gila eoh, setiap hari berkeliaran seperti itu, memangnya ini hutan?" Hanbin dan Jiwon menatap bosan yeoja berdarah Jepang dengan rambut sewarna Momo Twice, Yuuya Sakuragi. "Memang kalian tidak bosan melakukan hal itu setiap hari?dasar childish!

"Yah memangnya kau sendiri tidak bosan menghakimi kami setiap hari?" Jiwon menguap malas. "Seorang namja menyelesaikan masalah dengan caranya sendiri"

Plakk

Dan tangan Hanbin sukses menggeplak kepala Jiwon. "Jangan sok keren kau!" pemuda kelahiran 96 itu memasang ekspresi jijik. Sebelum Jiwon membalas geplakan Hanbin Yuuya lebih dulu menggeplak keduanya dengan buku sastra di tangan nya.

"Bangun! Jangan jadi pengemis disini, yang lain sudah menunggu di taman"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan bersama, yah dengan Yuuya sebagai penengah. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan Hanbin dan Jiwon masih sibuk saling memukul dibelakang yeoja itu. Heran juga, padahal sebenarnya Hanbin dan Jiwon adalah teman dekat, semacam partner-in-crime. Mereka bahkan akan segera debut sebagai duo rapper disebuah agency ternama, tetapi setiap bertemu mulut keduanya tak akan diam dan saling memaki.

.

"Junhongie nugu aegy?"

"Yaaa geumanhae!"

"Junheongie nugu aegy?"

"Uuughh" Choi Junhong atau Zelo yang dikenal sebagai magnae grup tenar BAP itu menutup wajahnya. "L nuuna aegy"

"GYAAAAAA!" Dan yeoja student-council asal Jepang itu langsung mendekap erat tubuh Zelo. Aihh Zelo benci saat yeoja ini melakukan candaannya begitu, salahkan wajah Zelo yang benar-benar baby hingga membuat orang menjadi gemas padanya. Dan setiap ia menjawabnya maka yeoja itu akan langsung mendekapnya bak teddy bear.

Plak

Hanazawa Ryu atau biasa dipanggil L (karena kecintaanya pada karakter 2D Locious Lawliet) berbalik saat merasa sebuah tangan menggeplak kepala nya dengan pelan. Wow si cantik dari kelas vocal Yoon Jeonghan sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangan.

"Yahhh kalimat itu hanya milikku tauuu! Geurae chagiya? Uuu anak eomma" L hanya ber-role-eyes baru ingat jika angelic-Jeonghan suka menyebut Dino –bocah namja yang saat ini sedang dipeluk gemas oleh namja cantik itu sebagai anaknya. Well sama seperti dirinya yang suka menyebut Zelo sebagai baby-nya.

"Yo! Semua sudah berkumpul eoh!" suara Nyinyir itu memecah suasana, sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada Jiwon.

Disusul Yuuya dan Hanbin di kedua sisinya, mereka menatap wajah-wajah yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk bundar yang terbuat dari kayu mahogany tersebut. Jiwon-Hanbin-Zelo-L-Dino-Jeonghan-Yuuya. "Hanya tujuh orang? Dimana sisanya?"

"Seungyoon dan Taehyun ada kegiatan, well kau tahu kan? Dewan siswa" Jeonghan nyerocos dengan malas, memilih bersandar pada tubuh mungil Dino.

"Dan Jungkook?"

"BTS kan sedang tur ke Chicago, kau lupa? Itu sebabnya Taehyung sunbae dan Jimin sunbaenim menolak untuk membantu kita" –ini Dino.

"Tau begini aku tidak mau memasukkan nama si Jeon itu, dia pasti hanya mencari nilai tambahan!" Jiwon menggeram kesal, well wajar saja ia yang merasa (sok) pemimpin, karena ia satu-satunya siswa tingkat akhir –atau Ups mungkin aku salah.

"AAARGHHTT" Jiwon memekik saat Yuuya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan mencubit perutnya, uhhh rasanya seperti kulit perutnya akan terangkat oleh cubitan maut itu. "Yakk Evil Cho!"

"Berani sekali kau mengatai anakkku seperti itu eoh?! Kau lupa aku yang memasukkan nama Kookie baby dalam kepengurusan ini, kau pikir kau ketua panitia huh?" Yeoja yang menggilai Cho Kyuhyun –member Super Junior itu mendengus kesal. Oke Jiwon benar-benar lupa jika selain L dan Jeonghan masih ada satu orang yang menobatkan diri sebagai 'Eomma'. Bedanya jika Dino dan Zelo kadang merasa iritasi dengan para 'Eomma' yang terlalu memanjakan nya, maka Jungkook justru sangat menyukai perlakuan manis yang diterimanya, anak ini memang suka yang manis-manis sih.

"Keundae, apa yang harus kita tampilkan untuk acara kelulusan tahun ini? Aku dan Jiwon sengaja masuk dalam kepengurusan ini karena kami ingin moment terakhir dengan sekolah ini menjadi yang terbaik" Semua mata tertuju pada gadis berambut mencolok itu, mendengar nada bicaranya yang serius mereka semua ikut berpikir.

"Igeo" Zelo buka suara dan seketika perhatian tertuju padanya. "Bukankah Jiwon-ie sunbaenim dan Hanbin Sunbae akan segera debut? Kalian bahkan sudah memiliki nama panggung bukan? Bagaimana kalau penampilan perdana kalian tampil di acara kelulusan?"

"Oh iya aku baru ingat, memangnya nama panggung kalian apa?"

Hanbin nyengir, menatap si cantik Jeonghan. "B.I untukku dan Bobby untuk si kelinci jelek ini"

Dan beanie Jiwon sukses mendarat diwajah Hanbin.

"Tapi apa tidak ada yang lain? Tidak mungkin hanya menampilkan satu pertunjukan sampai akhir acara. Sesuatu yang beda, kalau bisa sih yang belum pernah terpikirkan"

Great! Pernyataan Dino barusan membuat mereka semua harus kembali memutar otak.

"Sebenarnya.. Ada satu hal yang sejak dulu terbayang di kepalaku." Yang Lain menatap Yuuya, namun yeoja ini malah menatap L sambil tersenyum misterius. Saat Para namja kebingungan dengan arti senyuman Yuuya, L malah ikut tersenyum misterius sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Sughoiii Evil baby! GYAAAAA!"

Dan entah kenapa lima orang lainnya di meja yang sama merasakan aura aneh memancar dari kedua gadis keturunan Jepang itu. Oh ayolah apa mereka sedang telepati atau apa? Atau gadis Jepang memang selalu seaneh ini?

"Kita akan membuat mini drama!" Yuuya berujar dengan semangat.

"Tapi kita tidak akan menggunakan cast yeoja satupun!" L atau Ryu ikut menimpali.

"Yah! Maksud kalian sejenis mini-drama yaoi begitu?" Dan saat keduanya mengamini kelima namja disana tidak bisa untuk tidak tercengang.

'Terkutuklah kalian berdua fujoshi sialan!' –batin Kelimanya yang mungkin akan 'Beruntung' mendapatkan peran.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyenangkan bagi para siswa biasa, bagaimana tidak? Sabtu menjadi hari libur mereka –selain Minggu tentunya. Waktu beristirahat dari waktu 12 jam belajar di sekolah, memikirkannya saja sudah terasa lelah. Namun tidak begitu bagi kesembilan siswa yang saat ini sedang duduk melingkar di aula Daehan High School yang kosong.

Meskipun kemarin sempat berdebat kecil, namun akhirnya mereka menyetujui ide brilliant gila itu. Bagaimana tidak? Yeoja tidak pernah salah, fans Kpop tidak pernah mau mengalah, dan Fujoshi tidak akan pernah mau Kalah debat. Jadi dilihat dari sudut manapun mereka tidak akan bisa menang. Pada akhirnya yang lain menyetujui dengan syarat tidak akan ada dari mereka yang akan mengambil cast kecuali atas keinginan pribadi.

Deal!

Sekarang saat tersulit sudah tiba, memilih cerita dan cast!

"Bagaimana kalau drama populer Secret Garden?"

"Bigbang sudah membuat cover drama itu dan hasilnya bagus, jika tidak maksimal kita hanya akan diejek"

Coret.

"Kalau You Who Came From The Stars?"

"memang ada yang mau ciuman sesama namja diatas panggung? Yah meskipun aku sangat ingin melihatnya sih~" Okay handuk kecil Seungyoon sukses mendarat diwajah Yuuya.

"Kang Seungyoon!"

"Bagaimana kalau kisah populer Chunhyang tapi kita tidak akan mengambil cast Chunhyang, melainkan mengangkat kisah cinta Lee Mongryong dan Jendral Xiang Nien yang terkenal itu, kalian tau kan w*btoon Princes Of Prince yang dibuat jadi drama itu?"

'Eh?'

Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada Nam Taehyun, meski sangat jarang berbicara namun perkataan namja cantik itu langsung diiakan anggota lainnya. Sementara Taehyun? Kembali Sibuk sendiri mengutak atik ipadnya.

"Nah ini dia"

Taehyun meletakkan ipad seukuran 15 inch itu ditengah lingkaran, membuka aplikasi w*btoon dan memperlihatkan adegan dalam komik digital itu. Adegan saat Lee Mongryong yang sedang cosplay diatas panggung sedang menghukum sang Jenderal yang di cosplay oleh Park Sihyeon.

Akhirnya setelah berunding mengenai beberapa hal diputuskan bahwa mereka akan menggunakan kisah Princes Of Prince ini, untuk masalah naskah dan dialog diserahkan pada Yuuya yang memang memiliki kelebihan dibidang mengarang *khususnya karangan bebas tentang yaoi fanfiction* -_-

Untuk masalah tata panggung dan dekorasi Jeonghan, Dino, Ryu dan Zelo yang akan bertanggung jawab (well keduanya tak ada yang mau berpisah dengan anak masing-masing). Masalah perizinan dan segala urusan administrasi dipercayakan pada Seungyoon dan Taehyun, toh jabatan keduanya selaku dewan siswa dan sekertaris akan memudahkan pelaksanaan acara ini.

"Akkkhhh akhirnya selesai juga"

Kesembilan siswa Daehan High School itu kompak berbaring, lelah. Bukan karena telah melakukan aktivitas fisik yang berat, tapi pekerjaan yang lebih menguras pikiran. Dan tak pelak hal itu juga cukup melelahkan. Baru saja menikmati saat-saat menenangkan saat Jiwon terduduk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para castnya?"

Dan perkataan Jiwon membuat otot mereka yang semula rileks menjadi tegang kembali, tentu saja yang lain ikut terduduk.

"Omo aku bahkan melupakan tentang castnya!"

"Eottohkae? Kita tidak punya referensi apapun!"

Sebelum suara-suara keluhan yang memenuhi aula itu semakin menjadi-jadi Seungyoon bangkit, ia mengajak Taehyun, Jiwon, dan Hanbin ikut dengannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu hanya memberi kode 'wait-a-minute' untuk menjawab tatapan penasaran 5 manusia lain yang tetap berada di aula.

.

"Seungyoon-ah kau mencari apa sih?" Jiwon menatap ruangan penuh buku di hadapan nya, bukan perpustakaan melainkan tempat menyimpan file sekolah di ruang guru. Tidak perlu khawatir, Seungyoon dan yang lain tidak masuk kesana secara ilegal. Karena faktanya, sekali lagi jabatan Seungyoon sebagai dewan siswa membuatnya memiliki akses ke tempat penyimpanan file sekalipun.

"Oh igeo. Jiwon-ah take this" Jangan mempertanyakan Seungyoon yang berbicara banmal pada Jiwon, karena selain Jiwon dan Yuuya, Seungyoon dan Taehyun juga merupakan siswa tingkat akhir. "Taehyunnie tolong bawa yang ini" setelah menyerahkan masing-masing 4 buku pada Jiwon, 3 buku pada Taehyun, 4 buku pada Hanbin dan 6 buku untuk ia bawa sendiri mereka berempat kembali ke aula dengan total 16 buah buku.

.

.

"Mwoya ige?" tebak, yang paling heboh dan paling dulu berteriak tentu saja angelic dari kelas vocal Yoon Jeonghan.

Seungyoon berdehem, berusaha menonjolkan wibawanya selaku ketua panitia. "Ini adalah catatan kesiswaan, foto dan profil seluruh angkatan tahun ini ada disana. Kalian bisa mencari referensi yang sesuai dengan para cast mini-drama kita".

Para anggota kompak bertepuk tangan, Dino memekik girang. "Kang Sunbaenim jjang!". Seungyoon tersenyum lembut, lalu diam-diam melakukan high-five bersama Taehyun. Tidak diam-diam juga sih, karena mata elang fujoshi macam Ryu dan Yuuya menangkap moment Singkat itu, membuat dua gadis itu tersenyum senang dalam diam.

"Cha~ karena kita hanya bersembilan"

Brakk

"EOMMMAAAAA I'M HOME!"

"KOOKIE BABY! WASSEO?!"

Seungyoon memijat pangkal hidungnya saat omongannya harus terpotong oleh teriakan bocah kelahiran 97 yang ia yakini langsung kemari dari bandara. Oh astaga lovey-dovey ibu-anak itu masih berlangsung. Taehyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungyoon, menguatkan.

Ia heran bagaimana bisa mereka selalu seperti itu setiap Jungkook konser atau tur ke luar negeri, seperti tidak bertemu sekian tahun saja. Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal tempat, koridor, kelas, taman, bahkan ruang guru dan perpustakaan. Ia penasaran dengan reaksi Army (fans BTS) jika melihat magnae nya memeluk yeoja sembarangan begitu, padahal Jungkook terkenal dingin pada makhluk bergender wanita.

"Ekhm, chogiyo"

'Eung'

Paham situasi adegan dramatis-memuakkan itu segera disudahi, Yuuya menuntun Jungkook untuk duduk di sisi nya sambil memberi isyarat pada sang ketua 'Silahkan lanjutkan'.

"Baiklah karena Jungkook sudah disini itu tandanya kita semua ada 10 orang, dan buku-buku disini berjumlah 16. 5 buku berisi profil seluruh siswa siswi tingkat akhir, 5 buku lainnya merupakan profil siswa siswi tahun kedua, sedangkan 6 buku sisanya milik siswa siswi tahun pertama." Seungyoon menjelaskan sembari mengelompokkan buku-buku tersebut menjadi 3 bagian.

"Kalau kita dibagi maka Aku, Taehyunnie, Jiwon dan Yuuya (4 orang) berada di tahun ketiga. Lalu Jeonghan, Hanbin, dan Ryu (3 orang) berada di tahun kedua, sementara Lee Chan –ah Maksudku Dino, Zelo dan Jungkook berada di tahun pertama. Aku akan mengizinkan kalian mengambil buku sejumlah yang kalian mau di angkatan kalian."

Seusai berkata begitu Seungyoon mengamati Dino, Zelo dan Jungkook yang membagi rata bukunya masing-masing mendapat dua buku. Ryu yang langsung mengambil dua buku, lalu Hanbin dan Jeonghan yang kompak Hanya mengambil satu buku. Sementara Yuuya langsung mengambil dua buku, Taehyun dan Jiwon kebagian satu buku karena yang sebuah lagi sudah bertengger ditangan sang Ketua.

"Baiklah masih tersisa satu buku dari tahun kedua, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Sekarang kita tinggal menuliskan karakter yang harus kita temukan"

Para pemalas yang hanya mengambil satu buku menatap lelah buku setebal 100 lembar itu. Bayangkan saja jika satu lembar berisi satu profil siswa, maka Mereka harus membaca satu persatu profil 100 siswa? Gila! Apalagi angkatan tahun ketiga ada 5 buku, itu tandanya ada 500 siswa dan itu baru angkatan ketiga, belum lagi angkatan kedua dan tahun pertama dengan kuota siswa yang lebih banyak, 600 siswa! Salahkan saja sekolah mereka yang tergolong elit sehingga memiliki banyak peminat.

Yang memudahkan pekerjaan mereka adalah mereka hanya harus melihat profil namja jadi bisa dibilang wajah yang harus mereka nilai berkurang 60-70% populasi wanita lebih tinggi dari populasi pria bukan? Taehyun membagikan print-out yang sudah diketik Yuuya mengenai kriteria para cast.

 **Lee Mongryong/Pangeran : tinggi, memiliki senyum manis, punya kharisma kuat seorang seme***

"Yahhh! siapa yang menambahkan kata seme disini?" Yuuya mengangkat tangan sambil menggigit pensil, dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Jiwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia menyerah berurusan dengan fujoshi.

 **Park Sihyeon/Jenderal Xiang Nien : tinggi tapi tidak melebihi tinggi Mongryong, matanya tajam dan tampak dingin, wajah cantik menggoda yang merusak iman**

'uh.. lagi-lagi' Kali ini Hanbin yang membatin.

"Bukankah yang harus kita fokuskan lebih dulu karakter Mongryong dan Jenderal?" Pertanyaan Zelo mendapat respon anggukan kepala dari Seungyoon.

"Aku merekomendasikan seseorang"

"Seseorang? Nugu? Yuuya-kun cob-"

"Aarghtt" Seungyoon tidak bisa menahan teriakan nya saat tangan dingin yeoja itu menarik rambutnya, benar-benar rasanya seolah kulit kepalanya ikut terkelupas.

"Chan! Pakai Chan Kang Seungyoon! Tega sekali kau memanggilku Yuuya-kun!"

Seungyoon akhirnya bernafas lega saat cengkraman itu terlepas, ia bahkan meraba rambutnya dan terkejut mendapati beberapa rambutnya rontok. T.T

"Geurae Yuuya-channn boleh lihat profilnya? "

Bletakkk

Tebak. Ia memang memberikan buku itu pada Seungyoon, tapi bukan ke tangannya melainkan langsung ke wajah tampannya. Poor Seungyoon-ie -_- ckck

 **JEON WONWOO**

 **Real Name : Jeon Won Woo (전원우** **)**

 **Born Date : 17 July 1996**

 **Height : 180cm**

 **Weight : 57kg**

 **Bloody Type : A**

 **Academy Unit : Performing Arts and Hip Hop 3-A**

 **Skill : Main rapper, lyricist**

Dari foto yang tertera disana Jeon Wonwoo memang memiliki wajah manis yang tergolong cantik, mata rubah, hidung mancung, bibir plump yang menggoda, dan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Tetapi masalahnya ada pada Lee Mongryong, jika Jenderal Xiang Nien saja setinggi ini mereka harus mencari cast Mongryong yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mongryong! Aku tahu Jeon Wonwoo dekat dengan seorang siswa dari tahun kedua, kudengar mereka akrab sejak masih JHS. Kami berada di kelas Hip Hop yang sama, Tapi aku tidak tau orangnya yang mana" Jiwon mengeluh.

"Kim Minggu" Hanbin ikut buka suara. "Namanya Kim Mingyu, orangnya benar-benar tinggi! Kami sempat berada di kelompok yang sama saat penerimaan siswa baru, dan dua orang itu benar-benar sepaket. Tapi sepertinya profilnya tidak ada di buku yang ini"

"Maksudmu Kim Mingyu yang ini?" Ryu menyodorkan buku di tangan nya dan Hanbin langsung mengangguk, akhirnya buku itu berpindah tangan ke Seungyoon.

 **KIM MINGYU**

 **Real Name : Kim Mingyu (김민규** **)**

 **Born Date : 6 April 1997**

 **Academy Unit : Performing Arts and Hip Hop 2-B**

 **Height : 184cn**

 **Weight : 65kg**

 **Bloody Type : B**

 **Skill : Visual, main rapper, acting**

 **Zodiak : Aries**

"Kurasa aku setuju, dia ini lebih tinggi dari Jeon Wonwoo kan? Tapi yang berkulit tan di komik adalah Xiang Nien sedangkan Mongryong berkulit putih, kenapa ini malah terbalik?"

"Ah sudahlah ketua, bukankah disini letak perbedaannya? Bagus kok!" Taehyun bahkan tidak yakin kalau kalimat Jiwon barusan merupakan pujian, ia yakin 100% namja ini hanya terlalu lelah untuk mencari cast lain. Dasar pemalas.

Akhirnya sesuai kesepakatan bersama, yang nanti akan menyiapkan make-up artistnya adalah Hanbin dan Jiwon. Mereka telah meminta izin untuk membuat pertunjukan perdana di acara kelulusan sebagai pancingan untuk publik, diluar dugaan. Selain mengizinkannya Yang Hyun Suk –CEO YG Entertainment malah menyuruh mereka untuk meminjam jasa stylist-nuuna untuk acara kelulusan itu.

Sang CEO berpendapat sekolah se-elit Daehan High School pasti akan memancing wartawan untuk meliput kegiatan terbuka sekolah itu, dan ia ingin anak asuhnya tampil maksimal. Ini adalah promosi yang bagus untuk debut mereka nanti, benar-benar pemikiran seorang pebisnis.

Urusan mencari cast diserahkan pada Jungkook, ia sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk membujuk para cast agar menerima tawaran. Karena tidak ada yang berniat menggantikan dan hanya Yuuya yang sukarela menemani Jungkook maka Seungyoon pun mengiyakan. Taehyun menyerahkan materi –yang Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun ternyata dicatat oleh Taehyun– hasil pertemuan mereka.

 _ **Pembagian tugas panitia:**_

 _ **\- Perizinan, Lokasi, dan Administrasi**_

 _ **Kang Seungyoon & Nam Taehyun **_

_**\- Tata Letak Ruang, Dekorasi, Peralatan dan Perlengkapan Panggung**_

 _ **Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan, Hanazawa Ryu & Choi Junhong**_

 _ **\- Naskah, Dialog, dan Sketsa Panggung**_

 _ **Yuuya Sakuragi**_

 _ **\- Make-up Artist dan Stylist**_

 _ **Kim Jiwon & Kim Hanbin **_

_**\- Pencari Cast dan Wardrobe**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook (dibantu) Yuuya Sakuragi**_

 _ **Ketua: Kang Seungyoon**_

 _ **Sekretaris: Nam Taehyun**_

Jungkook menerima kertas berisi kriteria chara yang harus ia temukan, well kertas yang tadi berpindah dari tangan Jiwon ke Hanbin dan siswa lainnya kini di tangannya. Beserta coretan usulan para calon cast yang nanti akan berperan dalam mini-drama mereka.

 **Lee Mongryong/Pangeran : tinggi, memiliki senyum manis, punya kharisma kuat seorang seme*** \- Kim Mingyu, siswa tahun kedua kelas Hip Hop B

 **Park Sihyeon/Jenderal Xiang Nien : tinggi tapi tidak melebihi tinggi Mongryong, matanya tajam dan tampak dingin, wajah cantik menggoda yang merusak iman** – Jeon Wonwoo, siswa tahun ketiga kelas rapp Hip Hop A

Tersenyum puas, apalagi yang mereka khawatirkan? Akhirnya saat itu mereka sepakat, besok lusa mereka akan memulai segalanya, dan sesuai kesepakatan para cast harus dirampungkan kurang dari seminggu. Mereka meninggalkan aula saat arloji Seungyoon telah menunjukkan pukul 16.30, tentu saja Seungyoon yang meninggalkan aula paling akhir untuk membereskan sisa kegiatan mereka –dibantu Taehyun sekaligus mengunci pintu aula. Benar-benar sosok ketua yang bertanggung jawab #applause

.

Karena Jiwon dan Hanbin yang mulai sibuk mempersiapkan debutnya, mereka berdua pulang dengan kereta api untuk menuju agency mereka. Jungkook yang harus menghadiri fansign juga sudah dijemput manajer bahkan saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 15.00 KST. Hal ini membuat kelima pelajar lainnya menunggu bersama di halte, karena masih lewat 45 menit bus selanjutnya akan datang dalam 15 menit. Waktu menunggu bus itu tidak dihabiskan untuk melamun, mereka mendiskusikan para calon character.

Hingga tiba-tiba pandangan Yuuya mencelos kesatu arah, membuat keempat orang lainnya –Jeonghan, Ryu, Lee Chan dan Zelo ikut teralih. Wow, Panjang umur. Baru saja dibicarakan Kim Mingyu melintas dengan motor sport, tentu saja dengan Jeon Wonwoo diboncengannya. Astaga siswa tahun kedua mengendarai sepeda motor dan dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu, ini benar-benar tindak kriminal! Meskipun kekayaan keluarga Mingyu bukan rahasia, tapi tetap saja keterlaluan –kemungkinan Itu yang sedang dipikirkan kelimanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, bukannya ini weekend ya? Mereka sedang kencan atau apa?" Ryu nyeletuk, dan sontak menjadi pusat perhatian keempat temannya.

"Omo! Kau Benar! Mereka juga tampak sangat serasi" Yuuya menumpukkan dua tangannya terkagum, dan tatapan Jeonghan seolah what-the-hell-with-this-fxxkin-fujoshi-again.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter pertama ini? Eotte? Jelekkah? Garing kah? Pedes kah? Ga peduli! XP suka-suka gue dong kan gue yang buat! XD *kemudian dibom* aih canda doang deh #lol beginilah hasil karya dari seseorang yang hiatus 2 tahun dari dunia per-fanfiction-an mohon dimaklumi kalo sekarang tulisan saya jadi amburadul kek gini XD hiatus dari lulus sma ini, baru buat ff lagi habis pindah dari FB-FFN-Blog-FP sekarang balik ke FFN lagi~ gimana menurut kalian kalo ini saya tandai sebagai comeback ke dunia FFN? Ada yang setuju? :3

Ngomong-ngomong FF ini gue persembahkan buat elu ayang bebeb L Hanazawa _ #hughtigh #XOXO kamu tetep jadi emak babyZe didunia manapun kamu berada! #lol #kibarinkolorDaeJae

Udah ah chuap-chuap nya, :3

Kalo reviewnya banyak saya bakal usahain update seminggu sekali

Last,

Review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**GRADUATION**

Author by:

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

Cast :

iKON B.I & Bobby

Seventeen Jeonghan, Dino & Meanie

Winner Seungyoon & Taehyun

BAP Zelo

BTS Jungkook

OOC Yuuya & Ryu

And other cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie is MINE!

Genre : Life-School/poprock(?)#plakk/komedi garing/friendship

Warning : YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini.

A/N : Sebenernya FF ini gue dedikasikan buat my lovely baby L Hanazawa, karena kegilaan kita sama dedek2 baru so, terima aja kalo kita berdua muncul sebagai OOC

And then, please just call me Evil.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Rin Tsukuyomi Present_

.

桜木 優矢 … 하루 김

.

.

"Please"

"No, thanks"

"Jebal"

"Anio~"

"Sunbaenim~"

"Shireo"

Tangan namja yang lebih pendek meraih tangan namja satunya yang bertubuh jangkung. "Setidaknya pertimbangkan nama marga kita yang sama" Jungkook benar-benar berjuang untuk melakukan hal ini, bahkan membuntuti Wonwoo sejak tiba di sekolah pagi tadi, –sangat bukan kebiasaannya sekali datang pukul setengah 7 ke sekolah –tapi Itu kebiasaan Wonwoo.

Pukul tujuh tepat dan Taehyun beserta guru kesiswaan sudah bersiap didepan gerbang sekolah untuk segera menutupnya, tentu saja masih membiarkan murid yang terlihat berlarian sepanjang jalan ke sekolah. Dan selamat untuk Taehyun, rombongan maraton terakhir yang nyaris terlambat membuatnya malu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Teman sekelompoknya, para pasangan Eomma-Aegy bonus duo Appa nya -_- ckckck.

Sudah terlambat, masih sempat numpang bercermin di pos keamanan sekolah –Jeonghan. Ada juga yang sibuk bertengkar –Jiwon dan Hanbin, Zelo dan Ryu malah sibuk gandengan ala ibu-anak. Yang paling terakhir masuk justru senyum-senyum sok charming sambil lambai-lambai ke guru kesiswaan plus nyempatin sapa Taehyun juga –murid Gatau diri ini sih Lee Chan.

Seolah tidak perduli pada bel, seorang gadis berambut mencolok masih teguh berdiam diri di parkiran sekolah. Iris caramelnya berbinar saat akhirnya menemukan objek yang di tunggu nya sedari pagi.

"KIM MINGYU!"

Baru saja membebaskan rambut grey nya dari helm senada seragam dan rambutnya, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Menaikkan satu alis pertanda bingung, pasalnya Mingyu tidak merasa mengenal wanita Ini yang jika dilihat dari warna pita nya yang biru –sewarna Dasi Wonwoo berarti siswi tahun ketiga.

Biasanya seorang sunbae menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, dia yang manggil maunya dia yang didatangi. Tapi beda kasus kali ini, selain karena yang dipanggil cowok ganteng dialah yang membutuhkan bantuan disini. Jadi tanpa basa-basi lagi Yuuya menghampiri Mingyu lebih dulu, senyum manis dulu biar kesannya ramah.

"Kau tau siapa aku?"

Mingyu mengernyit, bingung juga ditanya begitu. Cewek aneh, datang-datang tanya tau tidaknya Mingyu tentang dia. Lain halnya kalau yang menghampirinya YoonA SNSD atau Suzy Miss A sih Mingyu akan dengan senang hati menjawab 'iya', nah kalau sunbae satu ini jadi bingung mau jawab apa. Yah mempertimbangkan nama keluarga baik-baik yang dijunjungnya akhirnya pemuda grey ini bermodalkan sok tau saja.

"Sunbae kan?"

"Kau tidak tau namaku?" Mingyu menggeleng canggung, yang bertanya malah tertawa. Biar menghargai dia ikut tertawa meski tidak tau sedang menertawai apa. "Kim Mingyu kau tau kan peraturan sekolah ini?". Oh sekarang ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Mungkin kau merasa bagus memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan seragam sekolah, tetapi meskipun sekolah kita memang dikhususkan untuk calon idol apa kau tidak tahu jika mewarnai rambut dilarang untuk siswa biasa yang belum terikat kontrak dengan agensi?" Tangan Yuuya menunjuk duo troublemaker yang memang terkenal karena keributan yang mereka ciptakan, siapa lagi yang dimaksud jika bukan Jiwon dan Hanbin. "Seperti dua orang bodoh disana, mereka diizinkan memakai fancy bahkan beberapa tindik di telinga untuk fashion mereka karena memang telah terikat kontrak dengan agensi".

Iris sang siswi menyipit tajam. "Jika kau mempertanyakan warna rambutku tentu kau tahu aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan agensi bahkan sebelum pindah kesini dari Jepang. Lalu apa-apaan itu, kau membawa motor kesekolah? Kau bahkan masih berada di tahun kedua, aku ragu kau telah memiliki sertifikat mengemudi, ini pelanggaran hukum! Tanpa izin dari sekolah, ini merupakan tindak kriminal. "

Sial, senior didepannya ini benar-benar memojokkannya. Jika begini tidak ada jalan lain, atur damai! "Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk sunbae?" Gotcha! Akhirnya pertanyaan yang ditunggu Yuuya sejak tadi keluar juga dari mulut pemuda ini, yah meskipun ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tenang saja Kim Mingyu-ssi aku tidak menerima sogokan, aku hanya akan menawarkanmu kerjasama yang menguntungkan ". Melihatnya tersenyum membuat Mingyu berpikir ulang, tapi mengingat pelanggarannya yang banyak sepertinya Mingyu lebih memilih mendengar opsi yang ditawarkan senior nya lebih dulu.

"Lanjutkan sunbae-nim"

"Aku adalah panitia pelaksana acara kelulusan tahun ini, yang artinya untuk kelulusan Jeon Wonwoo juga. Kau mengenalnya kan?" Yuuya melanjutkan katanya setelah Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau dan Wonwoo menjadi pemeran utama dalan mini-drama yang akan ditampilkan di acara kelulusan, kau dan Wonwoo artinya sepaket oke? Ini bukan permintaan tapi perintah, jika kau mau aku bisa mengurus izin resmi dari sekolah agar kau bisa membawa motor bahkan mobil ke sekolah atau kemanapun. Kau bahkan tidak perlu khawatir untuk mengecat rambutmu kapan saja, bonus nilai tambahan A+ untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler 4 semester yang artinya kau menikmati nilai tambahan ini sampai kau lulus"

Mingyu tercengang, sungguh tercengang. Untuk menjadi pemeran sebuah pertunjukan kecil di acara tahunan begini reward yang ditawarkan benar-benar diluar dugaan, dan Mingyu tidak bodoh untuk tidak langsung menjabat tangan sang senior. "Deal"

"Bagus! Sekarang urusan membujuk Wonwoo kuserahkan padamu, aigoo aku berhasil menyelamatkan baby ku!" Si pirang memekik sendiri, kemudian berbalik lagi saat mendengar nada protes Mingyu. "Ingat kataku tadi? Kalian berdua sepaket! Tak ada Wonwoo dan fasilitas yang mulai kau nikmati saat ini akan kucabut"

Oh sial, Mingyu baru ingat Wonwoo yang ia kenal takkan mau tampil untuk acara seperti ini selain untuk performance.

.

"Hyung Yuuya sudah menyelesaikan urusannya"

Seungyoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang ia genggam sedari tadi, menatap Taehyun yang duduk di sisi nya. Seolah memberi isyarat lewat ekor matanya yang tertutup lensa bening dengan frame leopard, agar si cantik melanjutkan omongannya.

Oh ya jangan salah yang digunakan Seungyoon hanyalah kacamata baca biasa, yah kacamata baca biasa yang bermotif leopard stylish membuat sang ketua dewan siswa yang telah debut setahun lalu sebagai solois itu benar-benar tampak berwibawa –dan Elegan.

"Katanya dia telah mengurus cast Lee Mongryong dan Xiang Nien, untuk tugasnya sendiri ia menyelesaikan naskah dialognya lebih dulu agar para cast bisa latihan lebih awal sedangkan untuk sketsa panggung sedang ia kerjakan"

Seungyoon merenggangkan ototnya. Ia menyerahkan dokumen dalam map biru yang terselip diantara tumpukan berkas lainnya pada Taehyun, saat ini keduanya memang berada di ruang pertemuan Dewan Siswa. "Itu adalah daftar sponsor yang akan membantu kita, diluar dugaan. Agensi dua bocah yang selalu ribut itu ikut menghubungi pihak sekolah untuk menawarkan bantuan dana, kita dapat tambahan performance dari solois Lee Hi. Gratis"

"Aih Hyung kenapa tidak sebut agensimu sendiri sih?" Taehyun melipat tangan, menatap lurus paras tampan kekasihnya. Eh kekasih? Apa aku menyebut kata kekasih? Baiklah baik, mereka memang sepasang kekasih tapi keduanya menyembunyikan hubungan ini, dengan kata lain backstreet.

"Ini kesalahan memalukan dan appaku malah membiarkannya, membuatku memiliki marga terasing dalam kartu keluarga. Lagipula aku tidak ingin Jiwon dan Hanbin merasa tidak nyaman jika tau aku putra CEO agensi mereka" Namja tampan bersuara khas serak itu tertawa kecil sembari mengacak gemas surai keemasan kekasihnya.

"Lalu menurutmu aku nyaman akan debut dibawah agensi appamu karena dirimu?" Suara itu terdengar kesal, sungguh. Bukannya tidak berterima kasih, hanya saja seolah ia debut bukan Karena kemampuan nya sendiri.

Seungyoon meraih jemari Taehyun, membawanya ke ujung bibir tebalnya –mengecupnya Lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Bukan begitu sayang, kau tahu pasti appa ku adalah seseorang yang bertangan dingin jika itu berurusan dengan perusahaan. Tugas ku hanya memperkenalkanmu padanya dan selanjutnya ia yang menilai, keputusannya untuk mendebutkanmu itu karena dia mengakui jika kau memang pantas. Nyatanya ia masih memberimu status trainee hingga hari kelulusan bukan?"

Taehyun menghela nafas, namun senyum segera merekah dibibir kissable nya. Seungyoon benar, mungkin dia hanya merasa terlalu sensitif. "Lalu bagaimana dengan urusan perizinan ke pihak sekolah?"

"Menurutmu kenapa diatas mejaku yang biasanya kosong sekarang ada begitu banyak berkas?" Taehyun menggeleng, tak ada ide sedikitpun. "Aku sudah mengurus semua tugas kita untukmu sayang".

"Lalu untuk apa kita masih berada di ruangan ini? Bukannya kita harus masuk kelas?" Taehyun baru saja bangkit saat Seungyoon menariknya jatuh ke pangkuannya. "Seungyoon-ie?"

"Tidak perlu setiap saat menjadi murid teladan Taehyunnie" Seungyoon mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari perut Taehyun, mencari kenyamanan dan kebersamaan yang jarang sekali bisa dinikmati keduanya akibat kesibukan disekolah dan shownya. "Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini" Taehyun tersenyum saat Seungyoon menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Taehyun, membiarkan sang kekasih bermanja padanya. Ia tau jabatan sebagai ketua Dewan Siswa, ketua Panitia, salah seorang komposer di agensi ayahnya sendiri dan sebagai solois pasti membuatnya lelah.

.

Lee Chan menutup kembali pintu ruang pertemuan setelah apa yang dilihatnya, wajah imut nya tampak kebingungan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dengn tatapan kosong. "Tadi itu.. Aku lihat apa ya". Ia memukul pelan kepalanya, seharusnya rasa penasaran melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka tidak membuatnya mendengar pembicaraan pribadi orang lain. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini –ia Butuh Jeonghan hyung-nya.

"Yo! Lee Chan!" Bocah seumuran Jungkook itu tersentak saat tangan berat seorang namja merangkul pundaknya sok akrab. 'Ah dia lagi!' –Chan membatin tak suka. Berusaha mengabaikan dan berjalan cepat, sayangnya kaki namja yang lebih panjang darinya itu malah mengiringi nya dan jadilah mereka terlihat seperti teman akrab yang jalan bersama.

"Hyung tolong lepaskan tanganmu, Jeonghan Hyung bilang aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu, Jeonghan Hyung tidak menyukaimu"

"Makanya Chan, bantu aku agar Hyung mu bisa menyukaiku" Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil menaik-turunkan alis tebalnya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana caranya aku membantumu hyung?" Chan berucap polos sambil menatap si pemuda yang ternyata berada di tahun ketiga Daehan High School, Choi–

" –CHOI KEPARAT SEUNGCHEOL! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI BABY KU!" Seungcheol mengangkat otomatis kedua tangannya saat suara bervolume super-ultra-uta itu menggema sepanjang koridor lantai dua gedung B, namun iris kelamnya tak berkedip menatap sosok malaikat nya yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearahnya –mengabaikan Api yang menguar dipunggung namja cantik yang biasanya terlihat angelic itu.

Jeonghan benar-benar protektif pada Lee Chan, seolah tak ingin bocah itu lecet sedikitpun. Ia menangkup pipi Chan, menanyakan keadaannya hingga menghampiri Seungchol dengan berkacak pinggang. Yeoja –ani namja cantik itu terus mengomel, bahkan tak jarang keluar kalimat bernada sarkasme terhadap Seungchol. Sedangkan dirinya? Sibuk tersenyum memandangi paras molek Jeonghan yang masih mengomel di hadapan nya.

"YAKK! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?!"

"Iya cantik aku mendengar mu dari awal sampai akhir" Seungchol menjawabnya enteng sembari meraih surai caramel Jeonghan, membelainya lembut sebelum menghirup aroma Shampo yang tertinggal disela jemarinya.

Blush

Wajah Jeonghan merona parah, Chan yang benar-benar polos atau memang otaknya gesrek malah menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Jeonghan. "Hyung, kau demam? Wajahmu merah, nafasmu memburu dan jantung mu berdebar kencang!" Well Chan tidak ragu menempelkan telinganya di dada kiri Jeonghan hanya untuk memastikan keadaan si cantik dari kelas vokal.

"M-Mwoya? A-Anieo.."

"Gwaenchana Lee Chan-ah Hyung ini hanya terlalu tampan hingga eomma mu terpesona"

Seolah mendapatkan kesadaran kembali Jeonghan mendelik dan segera meraih tangan Chan sebelum menarik anak kesayangannya itu. Seungchol tersenyum, melambai dari jauh hanya untuk menyapa punggung Jeonghan –dan Chan yang polos berbaik hati membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Yoon Jeonghan.. neomu yeppeoseo…" Dan Seungchol mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk kembali merasakan aroma rambut Jeonghan yang tertinggal disana.

.

"I Am A Good Boy!"

Suara musik terus berdentum diiringi paduan rapp dua namja yang telah dipenuhi peluh. Sebentar-sebentar meliukkan badan mengikuti irama musik. Beberapa bagian masih belum sempurna, namun latihan mereka sejak pagi telah memberikan kemajuan yang mengagumkan. Hanbin dan Jiwon, ya bagaimanapun mereka juga memiliki tugas sebagai salah satu pengisi acara.

Selain karena mereka termasuk panitia, mereka juga tidak ingin mengecewakan CEO mereka yang telah memberikan izin dan mendukung mereka. Mereka benar-benar bekerja keras, Hanbin bahkan melewatkan jam pelajaran ke 5-6 , yah hanya pelajaran evaluasi diri sih. Biasanya jam ini diisi dengan mempertunjukkan bakat masing-masing, jangan lupakan Daehan High School merupakan sekolah khusus untuk menjadi idol.

Jiwon dan Hanbin memang akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Bobby & B.I dengan nama grup duo iKON, namun tidak mungkin mereka membawakan lagu debut mereka yang bahkan belum dirilis secara digital. Jadi atas saran Yang Hyun Suk –selaku CEO mereka akan membawakan lagu senior mereka dari Big Bang, lagu berjudul Good Boy milik sang leader G Dragon dan Taeyang.

"Aah... "

Hanbin menghela nafas berat, sambil berbaring di lantai kayu ruang latihan dance yang tentu saja dikelilingi kaca. Jiwon meraih sebotol air mineral di samping nya, meneguknya hingga habis lebih dari setengah botol. Tak lama ia ikut bergabung, berbaring dilantai menatap langit-langit ruangan yang dihiasi lukisan langit biru dengan awan putih yang menenangkan pikiran.

"Jiwon-ah"

"Ng.."

"Aku lelah, sungguh!"

"Aku ragu kau sedang membicarakan kondisi kita sekarang"

Hanbin tertawa kecil, disamping kepalanya. Tidak melihat, Jiwon hanya meraba ekspresinya diudara. "Benar, kau memang selalu benar tentang ku Jiwon-ah"

"Kau tahu pasti. Aku tau semua tentang mu" Jiwon hanya diam bahkan saat wajah Hanbin berbalik ke arah nya, mencoba menerka pikiran pelajar tahun kedua itu lewat ekor matanya.

"Tidak, mungkin tidak semuanya" Hanbin tersenyum penuh arti sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit diatas mereka.

Jiwon menghela nafas. "Dengarkan aku Hanbin-ah, aku tau kau adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab lebih dari siapapun. Kita telah melaluinya selama tiga tahun terakhir dan menunggu beberapa bulan lagi tidak akan membuat mu expire kau tahu". Jiwon tertawa kecil berusaha menyelipkan candaan diujung kalimatnya, dan Hanbin terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau kuingat-ingat kita tidak pernah akur didepan orang-orang, tapi selalu kompak saat berdua" Hanbin tertawa.

"Kau benar, kita selalu akur saat berdua. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak bisa tidak berdebat denganmu" ia tersenyum kecil.

Pandangan keduanya mengawang-awang hingga yang lebih muda membuka suara. "Mungkin, mungkin saja tanpa sadar kita melakukannya untuk sibuk berdua, agar tidak ada orang lain yang sempat untuk masuk diantara kita"

"Kecuali Yuuya" Jiwon menyambung.

"Ya.. Kecuali Yuuya" Hanbin menimpali.

Dan keduanya menghabiskan menit-menit terakhir jam ke 5-6 dengan tertawa sambil membicarakan Yeoja berdarah Jepang yang selalu berhasil melerai keduanya dengan tindak kekerasan.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh menyambut Zelo dengan rapp nya yang super cepat dan keren, tidak dipungkiri kemampuannya inilah yang membuatnya sangat diperhatikan Oleh murid lain. Sesaat setelah sang guru meninggalkan ruang latihan seorang yeoja dengan surai ash blonde nya segera menghampiri Zelo dengan sebuah lunch box.

"My Baby so amazing! Ayo makan! Kau pasti lelah!"Yeoja keturunan Jepang itu sumringah, segera membuka lunch box yang dibawanya, mengambil dua pasang sumpit yang masih tersegel sebelum menyerahkannya satu pada sang namja.

Zelo mengernyit, sebenarnya mereka dapat paket makan siang gratis dari sekolah, namun yeoja satu ini selalu menghampiri nya lebih dulu dan menyeretnya untuk makan siang bersama. Dan jika ia menolak, maka jawaban yang didapatnya akan selalu sama.

"Uri baby tidak boleh makan sembarangan, babyZe sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dan makanan kantin hanya akan membantu mu fokus, bukan menutrisi pertumbuhan mu! Ta-dah! It's Takoyaki! Main course of today!" Ryu menunjuk kotak lain Yang lebih kecil. "Ada sushi juga sedikit wasabi, babyZe tidal terlalu suka Yang pedas kan?" Ia mengambil sebuah cup kecil yoghurt, membukanya perlahan lalu menuangkan ke kotak Yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kotak takoyaki, kotak berisi salad Yang diaduk pelan.

"Noona tidakkah makanan ini akan membuatku semakin tinggi?" Ryu menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Zelo saat itu juga, demi neptunus dan kerang ajaib spongebob! Zelo imut sekali saat menanyakannya!

"Memang, aku sengaja. Agar saat B.A.P comeback dan kau makin tinggi, Himchan oppa takkan bisa mencakar wajahmu! Lagipula aku suka tatapan iri dengki para hyungmu terhadap tinggi badanmu baby!" Sejujurnya jika ditanya Zelo tidak mengerti perkataan Ryu, tapi yah orangnya sepertinya tidak mau mengoreksi jawabannya –jadilah Zelo hanya melanjutkan makannya.

Ting!

Ryu mengetuk layar ponselnya saat suara pertanda pesan masuk itu terdengar. "Pesan dari Jeonghan, gambar sketsa untuk panggung sudah selesai sepertinya." Ia menjawab singkat saat Zelo bertanya –lewat Tatapan nya. Bocah nama bertubuh menjulang itu hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati makanannya. Namun kali ini dering itu berasal dari ponsel Zelo, dan nadanya lebih panjang –telpon Masuk.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Ah ye sunb –ani Seungyoon hyung"

"..."

"A-Ah iye hyung"

"..."

"Nde, akan kuberitahukan padanya"

Piip

"Wae baby?"

"Igeo nuuna, Seungyoon hyung menyuruh kita semua berkumpul di ruang pertemuan Dewan Siswa. Katanya ada rapat kepengurusan" Si yeoja mengangguk paham sebelum menyuruh Zelo kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

"Eotte Seungyoon-ah?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya, yang lain juga. Tapi kenapa mesti aku? Kau kan juga bisa" Seungyoon melipat tangannya, menatap yeoja bersurai emas di hadapan nya.

Yuuya menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja. "Well putra seorang CEO YG Entertainment tidak boleh pelit loh!" Ia tertawa saat Seungyoon bersiap melemparkan standing calendar di sisi nya ke arah sang yeoja. "Arra.. Arra.. tidak akan kubocorkan kok!" Ia menurunkan kakinya saat pintu ruangan terbuka, Jungkook masuk dengan dua Caramel Macchiatto dingin di tangannya, disusul Taehyun dibelakangnya yang memilih dua cup Ice Americano.

"Uuuu gomawo baby! Sini! Sini!" Yuuya segera menarik sebuah kursi di sisi nya untuk Jungkook, setelahnya Seungyoon melakukan hal yang sama untuk Taehyun. "Jangan melakukan nya terlalu kentara dong, mentang-mentang hanya aku dan baby ku yang berada disini"

Seungyoon mengedikkan bahu dan Taehyun tersipu malu(?) Entahlah, keempatnya memutuskan untuk menyesap minuman masing-masing. Tak lama keheningan yang tercipta sirna oleh kehadiran satu-persatu anggota panitia kepengurusan.

"Aigoo untuk apa lagi pertemuan ini?" Dino atau Chan merengek, tumben. Jeonghan yang terduduk di sisi nya terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap sayang kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Jiwon dan Hanbin hanya bersender pada kursi masing-masing, masih kelelahan bawaan latihan membuat mereka yang biasanya ribut menjadi pendengar.

"Aku masih ada tugas dan pekerjaan menulis lirik dari TS, cukup katakan yang penting saja" Ryu merengut, sambil membawa notepad jemarinya berputar disana, menggores pena berwarna silver diatas lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tak lagi kosong.

Entah karena bersimpati atau apa, Zelo yang baru kali ini melihat Ryu tampak kelelahan memijat pundaknya pelan. Tentu saja wajah lelah yeoja pecinta Ryuzaki itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga. "Aigoo uri baby sangat perhatian pada eomma eoh?" Ia mencubit pipi Zelo gemas, membuat namja jangkung itu menghela nafas.

'Mulai lagi' –batin Zelo.

Seungyoon berdehem membuat suara-suara tidak jelas yang memenuhi ruangan senyap seketika. Pandangan terpusat pada namja berseragam lengkap dengan blazer dan kacamata tanpa lensa –hanya untuk fashion pastinya.

"Kita berkumpul disini untuk menentukan para cast yang tersisa, kalian tahu bukan hanya Lee Mongryong dan Xiang Nien karakter dalam komik Princes Of Prince ini kan?" Seungyoon membagikan print out yang baru saja dibuat Yuuya pagi tadi, membuat yang lain menghela nafas.

 ** _Pangeran Lee Mongryong: Kim Mingyu_**

 ** _Jenderal Xiang Nien: Jeon Wonwoo_**

 ** _Kasim Byeon Hakdo:_**

 ** _Pengawal Bangja:_**

 ** _Bangsawan Kangrim:_**

 ** _Hakim Han Gaewi:_**

 ** _3 orang gisaeng Kangrim:_**

 ** _MingMing (adik Xiang Nien):_**

 ** _2 orang pengawal Gaewi:_**

 ** _4 orang pengawal kejaksaan:_**

 ** _5 orang warga desa_** :

Seungyoon menatap satu-persatu wajah frustasi di hadapan nya, bisa dipastikan mereka semua mengalami mental breakdown karena berpikir harus berurusan lagi dengan tumpukan catatan kesiswaan.

Taehyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menghentakkan dengan sengaja tiga buah kliping di meja berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut, seketika seluruh pandangan beralih ke arah nya. Ada total tiga kliping disana, ada yang bersampul biru, merah dan kuning.

Seungyoon meraih sebuah kliping Bersampul biru, menarik perhatian anggotanya. "Aku ini bukan tipe ketua tak bertanggung jawab yang akan menyusahkan anggotanya tau, kami berdua –aku Dan Taehyunnie telah menyusun daftar siswa untuk calon cast yang kita perlukan."

"Dan hanya terbagi tiga kliping untuk masing-masing angkatan, kita bisa mencari bersama. Kliping biru berisi profil siswa tahun ketiga, warna merah untuk siswa tahun kedua dan kuning untuk siswa tahun pertama. Warna sampulnya ku sama kan dengan warna dasi tiap angkatan agar lebih mudah." Taehyun buka suara. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita memisah duduk dan mendekat pada angkatan masing-masing"

Seungyoon yang duduk di tengah –kursi Ketua, Taehyun dan Yuuya yang duduk Berjejer disisi kirinya tidak bergeser. Hanya Jiwon yang mengganti kursinya dengan Ryu dan duduk disisi kanan Seungyoon, berhadapan dengan Taehyun. Hanbin tetap pada kursinya dihadapan Yuuya, dan Ryu berpindah ke kursi Jiwon disamping Hanbin, berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

Jadi urutan kursinya dari kiri Seungyoon ada Taehyun, Yuuya, Jungkook dan Zelo. Disisi kanan ada Jiwon, Hanbin, Ryu dan Jeonghan. Sementara Chan duduk di kursi ujung yang berhadapan dengan Seungyoon.

Masing-masing terlihat sibuk dengan kliping mereka, terlihat berdiskusi saat Ryu mengetuk jarinya –menarik Perhatian. "Aku ingin tau seperti apa karakter Kasim Byeon Hakdo yang dimaksud disini, kupikir kita harus mencari wajah yang sesuai dengan image para cast"

Hanbin yang duduk disamping Ryu manggut-manggut, sebenarnya dari tadi dia hanya setuju saat Ryu atau Jeonghan menunjuk profil siswa. Terlalu lelah untuk ikut mencari, atau mungkin sifat malas nya kumat.

Yuuya membuka smartphone nya, mengetuk aplikasi pengolah kata –mencari File terakhir yang dibuatnya. "Kasim Byeon Hakdo, seseorang yang berpihak pada Pangeran Lee Mongryong. Karakter nya seorang yang bahkan terlihat mempesona tanpa berbicara, suka menggoda tapi dapat diandalkan dalam pertarungan maupun perdebatan. Berpasangan dengn Pengawal Bangja dan berkulit putih nyaris pucat."

"Aaaaa arraseo nuunim, jadi kita harus mencari karakter namja yang tubuhnya tinggi, sifatnya penggoda, tapi kuat dan mempesona?"

Pertanyaan Chan disambut anggukan pembenaran Yuuya yang sibuk menggigiti ujung penanya –fokus mencari referensi bersama Taehyun dan Seungyoon, jangan tanya Jiwon kemana. Dia hanya duduk disana sambil menyesap Americano milik Seungyoon, awalnya ia menyasar Caramel Macchiato milik Yuuya tapi terlalu manis dan ia kurang bersahabat dengan sesuatu yang manis.

.

Sementara disaat yang sama, dilingkungan yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda...

"Wonwoo-ya jebal!"

"..."

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"..."

"Wonwoo hyung!"

"..."

"Kitsune*!"

Wonwoo sontak menghentikan langkahnya, membuat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya langsung menubruk punggung namja bermata rubah tersebut. Yang menabrak sih tidak goyah, yang ditabrak lah yang terdorong –hampir Jika Mingyu tidak cepat menarik tangan Wonwoo. Tentu saja tarikannya yang kuat membuat punggung Wonwoo menubruk dada Mingyu, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain mereka berdua seolah tengah melakukan backhug.

Wonwoo berbalik, merengut kesal pada sahabatnya. Yang ditatap malah nyengir childish, padahal kalau orang lain yang ditatap setajam itu oleh Wonwoo pasti sudah kabur ketakutan. Berbanding terbalik dengan namja berambut grey yang malah tersenyum lebar sambil menangkup wajah Wonwoo. "Mau ya? Aotsuki no Kitsune?"

Hmmph

Wonwoo tak dapat menahan senyum gelinya saat Mingyu memanggilnya dengan julukan itu, versi Mingyu sih artinya kurang lebih Si Musang Awan Biru. Jangan heran, ini mengacu pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

 _Saat itu keduanya masih Siswa sekolah menengah, sekolah mereka mengadakan studi tour bagi siswa tahun pertama dan kedua ke Jeju-do. Mereka Berada di sekolah yang sama, namun tak saling mengenal sama sekali._

 _Pagi itu Wonwoo yang mengenakan sweater berbulu berwarna putih sedang berjalan seorang diri di tepian tebing memukau yang memang tersaji di Pulau Jeju, langit yang cerah dan berwarna biru memang menarik perhatian orang untuk menjelajah landscape indah yang ditawarkan Jeju Island._

 _Mingyu yang waktu itu sedang berlari pagi –saat Temannya yang lain masih terlelap di penginapan, tertarik oleh sosok putih yang sedang berjongkok di tebing yang lebih tinggi dari jalan yang dipijak Mingyu. Mungkin karena jaket berbulu nya yang berwarna putih, jika ini winter Mingyu akan mengira sosok itu adalah rubah salju. Tapi sosok itu terlihat seperti awan putih diantara hamparan langit biru yang tak berawan, tadi rubah salju sekarang awan? Apa rubah diantara awan biru?_

 _Namun saat menghampirinya yang ditemukannya adalah pemuda manis dengan iris musang yang mempesona, mereka akrab dengan cepat dan entah bagaimana caranya menjadi tak terpisahkan sejak saat itu. Dan sejak saat itu pula jika Wonwoo merajuk maka Mingyu akan mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka dengan memanggilnya Aotsuki no Kitsune, atau bahkan kawai Kitsune dan Wonwoo akan Langsung tersenyum dengan manis_.

Manis? Iya bagi Mingyu sosok Jeon Wonwoo adalah makhluk paling manis yang pernah dikenalnya. Meskipun Wonwoo pendiam dan jarang bicara, terlihat dingin dan menakutkan –apalagi Saat menatap seseorang dengan iris musangnya. Namun saat ia tersenyum wajahnya berubah manis dan berseri, meski bagi Mingyu diamnya Wonwoo dan sifat dinginnya tetap terlihat sangat manis sih.

Orang lain takkan tahu, karena hanya Mingyu –untungnya Yang menyadari semua pesona dan sikap manis Wonwoo.

"Molla!"

Wonwoo memutuskan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di koridor tempat mereka berpijak, untungnya mereka berada di area tahun pertama sehingga koridor benar-benar sepi. Kelas tahun pertama memiliki jam istirahat yang lebih cepat dibanding kelas tahun kedua dan ketiga, jadi Masuk pelajaran ke 5-6 juga lebih awal. Jadwal ini disusun untuk menghindari tumpahan siswa dan siswi di kantin.

Mingyu ikut duduk disisinya. "Hyung kau tega melihatku di skors pihak sekolah? Rambutku bagaimana? Masa harus ku cat hitam? Kalau aku tak dapat izin khusus aku tidak bisa bawa motor lagi kesekolah, lalu kita harus naik bus setiap hari! Kau kan tau rumahku benar-benar jauh dari halte bus, masa aku keringatan begitu? A-"

Wonwoo membungkam mulut Mingyu dengan bibirnya –eh Enggak ding dengan tangannya maksud gue :3

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun Mingyu-ya"

Okay Mingyu langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Pertama, aku bahkan tidak tau kau memintaku untuk melakukan apa. Kau dan siswa tahun pertama itu sama-sama datang dan memberondong ku dengan kalimat panjang yang bahkan tidak dapat kudengar, bagaimana aku akan mengiyakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui?"

Wonwoo melipat kedua tangannya, sementara Mingyu menepuk keningnya paham.

Setelah menjelaskan segalanya secara perlahan dan menambahkan sedikit bumbu agar cukup meyakinkan Wonwoo nampak berpikir.

"Jebal-yo, kau tahu ini sangat penting bagiku kan? Rewardnya sangat menggiurkan, dan kau tahu bagian terpenting? Untuk siswa tahun terakhir seperti mu mereka akan memberi kesempatan untuk terakses ke beberapa agency!"

Wonwoo masih berpikir, ia memang telah menerima beberapa tawaran untuk tandatangan kontrak dengan beberapa agency. Tetapi ia benar-benar buta akan situasi kerja agency tersebut, ia butuh referensi dan sumber informasi. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

Lagipula berdasarkan penjelasan Mingyu –dari Siswi yang menawarinya, akan ada beberapa media yang meliput acara tahunan kali ini. Sebenarnya yang memancing media adalah kabar burung yang berhembus bahwa putra sulung CEO Yang Hyun Suk yang di rahasiakan identitas nya bersekolah di Daehan HS.

Bagusnya, beberapa agency ternama mengirimkan staff nya untuk mencari bibit baru ke sekolah yang terkenal karena menjadikan siswa-siswinya seperti trainee di perusahaan selama menuntut ilmu disana. Makanya kebanyakan lulusan Daehan HS langsung debut setelah beberapa bulan menandatangani kontrak dengan agency, atau ada juga yang langsung menjadi trainee agency sejak masih sekolah seperti Hanbin dan Jiwon.

"Baiklah biarkan aku melihat naskahnya dan setelah itu akan kuputuskan"

Perkataan Wonwoo sudah final dan Mingyu bersyukur namja manis bermata musang itu tidak langsung menolaknya.

.

"Aku setuju!"

"Tidak ada penolakan?" Seungyoon mengitari penghuni ruangan dengan iris kelamnya, semuanya mengangguk akhirnya ia mengeluarkan selembar profil dari kliping bersampul birunya, diikuti Hanbin yang mengeluarkan selembar profil dari kliping bersampul merah.

Taehyun mengambil kedua lembar profil itu dan menggabungkannya dalam kliping lain bersampul hijau dengan judul 'Daftar Pengisi Acara Penamatan Daehan High School'

"Waktunya cemilan!"

Semua mata beralih pada Jeonghan dan Chan yang datang Dengan beberapa kotak Americano dan Strawberry Milkshake ditangan Jeonghan, dan beberapa kotak ditangan Chan yang juga membawa sekantong snack ditangan lainnya. Mereka bertepuk tangan riuh sembari membantu Keduanya membagikan camilan pada seluruh anggota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **××Meanie 3××**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu menjadi hari yang lebih cerah dari biasanya, Taehyun yang dihari sebelumnya hanya berdua dengan Sang guru kesiswaan pagi itu ditemani oleh Seungyoon dan Jungkook sekaligus. Memasang senyum manis didepan gerbang, membuat para siswa yang biasanya hanya berlalu malah memperlambat jalannya mendapati penjaga gerbang yang tampak bersinar.

Seungyoon dan Jungkook tampak berbicara pada beberapa siswa yang berlalu, dan Taehyun sibuk mendisiplinkan siswa yang melenceng ditemani sang guru kesiswaan. Biasanya siswa yang terlihat berpenampilan 'Over' Tak seperti hari sebelumnya akan mereka interogasi, jika memiliki kartu identitas dari agency sebagai trainee atau telah terdaftar maka mereka akan dibiarkan.

Namun jika yang berpenampilan nyentrik tanpa kartu identitas dari agency akan di disiplinkan dan mendapatkan sanksi dari pihak sekolah. Bukannya pilih kasih, tapi ini memang aturan dasar dari sekolah. Dan sejauh ini, cara itu cukup memotivasi para siswa/siswi untuk belajar dan berlatih lebih giat dalam mengasah bakat mereka.

.

 **'Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Tes.. 1.. 2.. 3.. Annyeonghaseo sunbaenim, chingudeul~ Bangtan Sonyeondan-eun Jeon Jungkook yeogitta!'**

Suara Jungkook yang menggema dari ruang siaran sekolah menggema keseluruh penjuru Daehan High School. Sontak saja hal itu direspon teriakan riuh oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, beberapa siswa memukul meja memeriahkan suasana.

" **Ne.. Ne.. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan informasi untuk siswa yang telah mendaftar sebagai pengisi acara tahunan Daehan HS harap berkumpul di aula utama gedung C pada jam 5-6 awal! Ingat ya jam 5-6 awal bukan akhir, untuk yang ingin mendaftar harap membaca pamflet yang sudah tertempel disetiap mading diseluruh angkatan dan unit!"**

Jungkook menarik nafas, melirik siswa dari unit Producer and Recording yang bertanggung jawab atas ruang siaran. Siswa bername-tag Boo Seungkwan dengan dasi berwarna kuning –siswa Tahun pertama itu hanya mengangguk, mengatur beberapa tuas dan tombol di hadapan nya –menyesuaikan Dengan headphone yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

" **Baiklahhh! Sebagai penutup aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua yang merindukanku setelah seminggu tak bertemu!"**

Seungkwan memberi kode pada Jungkook untuk menggunakan headphone yang tersedia di sana. Jungkook yang duduk disamping Seungkwan meraih gitar akustik nya, ditemani musik ringan yang di play Seungkwan Jungkook mulai memetik senar gitar. Membawakan lagu Eyes, Nose, Lips milik member Bigbang –Taeyang.

.

 _ **'Mianhae Mianhae hajima~'**_

WHOAAAAAAAAAAA

Suasana kantin sekolah maupun ruang pelajaran riuh seketika, saat suara lembut Jungkook yang meng-cover lagu Taeyang terdengar. Setelah itu seluruh sekolah sunyi, mungkin fokus mendengarkan suara merdu maknae BTS itu. Dua siswa asal china dengan rambut keriting nya bahkan memejamkan mata, tidak memahami seluruh arti lagu namun menikmati keindahan suara teman seangkatan nya.

Yuuya dan Jeonghan yang kebetulan berada di kantin bersenandung kecil menikmati suara Jungkook yang menenangkan. Daehan High School benar-benar tenang, dan disetiap pelosok sekolah hanya lantunan suara merdu Jungkook yang terdengar mengisi setiap sudut ruang. Bahkan segala aktifitas di ruang guru ikut terhenti mendengar lagu indah yang dibawakan oleh nya.

Pada saat lagu berakhir dan Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih seluruh penjuru sekolah dipenuhi riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan pujian. Mendengar antusiasme para siswa membuat Jungkook tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar, well setiap orang menyukai pujian bukan?

Bahkan saat ia keluar dari ruang siaran beberapa teman, sunbae maupun guru yang berpapasan dengannya menepuk pundaknya bangga dan memberikan pujian.

.

Ting Ting Ting~

 _ **'Sekarang memasuki jam pelajaran ke 5-6 bagi siswa tahun pertama silahkan memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing dan bagi siswa yang telah mendaftar untuk acara tahunan silahkan menuju ke tempat yang telah di tentukan**_ '

Setelah suara siswa dari ruang siaran terdengar para siswa yang mengenakan dasi dan siswi berpita kuning mulai meninggalkan koridor, otomatis wilayah kelas satu menjadi sepi, terkecuali beberapa siswa yang justru meninggalkan kelas dan menuju aula utama gedung C.

Seungyoon, Taehyun, Yuuya dan Jungkook mengamati setiap wajah siswa yang berbaris tidak rapih di hadapan nya. Beberapa dari mereka saling terkejut, ada juga yang terlihat malas, antusias –dan Acuh.

"Kenapa kau disini sih?!" Seorang siswa dengan eyelinear mencolok menatap sinis siswa Iain yang berwajah cantik dengan Mata panda yang menggemaskan.

"Aku kan mau nilai tambahan, sesukaku sajalah" Yang ditanya meleletkan lidahnya dengan aksen Korea yang aneh.

"Cih ngomong saja masih belepotan mau ikut drama"

"Diam kau tiang albino!"

"Panda jelek jangan mengejekku!"

"Kalian berisik sekali! As #¥%&*"

"Pendek!"

"Shut the f**k off b*tch!"

"Mwoya?! You called me b*tch, you jerk!"

Seungyoon memijat pelipisnya saat para siswa satu sama lain mulai ribut, bahkan beberapa siswa asal china mulai mengeluarkan bahasa china nya yang disahuti siswa asal Amerika dengan umpatan astaga.

Yuuya dan Taehyun merengut, 'Ini perang bahasa kah?' –Jungkook Membatin. "YA IMMA, NEOYA! SHUT UP!"

Prakk

Semua terdiam. Trio Yuuya, Taehyun dan Jungkook terkejut saat untuk pertama kalinya melihat ketua mereka berteriak –dan Membanting kacamata brandednya ke lantai tanpa ampun. Seungyoon menatap tajam para siswa yang langsung terdiam, nafasnya memburu. Saat Taehyun meremas bahunya pelan seketika kesadaran menghampirinya, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Mulai saat ini kami akan mulai mendampingi kalian sampai selesainya acara, ke depannya aku mengharapkan kerjasama yang baik dengan semuanya."

Glek

Dan entah kenapa suasana aula mendadak mencekam dengan suara serak bernada rendah si ketua tanpa kacamatanya, hell yeah mereka berharap sang ketua Dewan Siswa mendapatkan kacamata pengganti secepatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong! Evil balik dengan chapter dua! Sedih sih liat banyak viewers tapi yang follow+fav apalagi yang review seret banget T.T

But no problem, makasih buat yang mau review, yang fav, follow dan Cuma numpang baca tanpa ninggalin jejak. Evil tetep cinta kalian semua! *kiss n hug*

Apalagi liat nama **L Lawliet DN** baby terpampang di kotak review aaaaaaaa arigatou no hontou niii bebeb kuuu sayaaanggggg #XOXO

Salam kecup peluk buat editor kesayangan Evil nuuna **Siput Choi** xD #guling2 thanks buat saran dan nasehatnya~

Itu aja sih.. ah ya mau ngucapin Thanks To:

 **Siska Yairawati Putri, L Lawliet DN baby, URuRuBaek, Siput Choi nuuna**

Last,

Review juseyo~


End file.
